My Love
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Sasuke came back to the village, but now Sakura won't even talk to him! What can Sasuke do to get her back! SASUSAKU, BABEH!


"My Love"

By Uchiha-Griffin

THIS STORY IS PURLEY FANMADE AND HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE ACCTUAL NARUTO SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ENJOY, AND REMEMBER: SASUSAKU FOREVER!

In case you were wondering… the title is supposed to be the Justin Timberlake song… I was listing to it while I wrote this story!! "All I want you to do is be my love!"

Note: This story has a little lime. You've been warned.

* * *

_"If I wrote a symphony_

_Just to say how much you mean to me_

_(What would you do?)_

_If I told you _

_You were beautiful_

_Would you date me on the regular?"_

--

Sasuke had only been back in Konoha for a month now. He had been un-deservedly forgiven by everyone almost instantly, including Naruto.

Everyone understood his problem with Itachi and welcomed him back with open arms. He was even made Jonin a week after being home.

Girls were back to crushing on him, and it was like everything went back to how things were before he left.

Almost everything. Sakura refused to talk to him, let alone look at him. She would walk right past him without so much as a glance in his direction.

This drove Sasuke up a fricking wall. After all… When he first saw Sakura when he came back, he nearly had a nosebleed.

She had matured nicely… her body was perfectly curvy under her Jonin vest and black shorts. Her hair was at her mid-back. Nice and long again.

But it wasn't just that. She was genuinely optimistic and everyone knew and loved her. . She was kind to everyone. She was also one of the best medic-nins in the village.

It was an understatement to say Sasuke was crazy about Sakura.

--

One evening Sasuke decided it was time to clear things up with Sakura. He went to her apartment and knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Sakura? It's me, Sasuke. Open up, please?" He said. There was still no answer.

Suddenly Naruto ran up to him from the staircase that lead to Sakura's apartment. "Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan got recruited to go on an S-ranked mission!" He said excitedly.

"A WHAT?!" Sasuke said, him eyes widening. "AN S-RANKED MISSION!! I didn't know her medic skills were so good, Sasuke-teme! But I heard this mission is one of the most dangerous one ever given to the Leaf!" Naruto said.

Sasuke just nodded and said, "Hn". Inner Sasuke, however, was going insane.

"SAAKKUURAA!! AN S-RANKED MISSION!? WHAT IF SHE GETS HURT?! OR KILLED?! OR KIDNAPPED?! WHAT IF SHE DIED NEVER KNOWING THAT I LOVE HER!? HAVE TO TELL HER! OR GET IN ON THIS MISSION! YEAH THAT'S IT! I'LL ASK TSUNADE RIGHT NOW!!"

"Later, Dobe." Sasuke said, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto just stood there. "I wonder where he's going…" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you out there?" Sakura said, opening the door. Naruto grinned and turned to Sakura's doorway. "So you were there all along." He said.

"Yeah." She said, smiling. He looked at her outfit. A short dress. She had a towel in hand, and a small tote bag. "Going to the waterfall for a swim?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said again. "Want to come?" Naruto smiled, blushed, and shook his head. "Hinata-chan wanted me to be home early today."

Sakura smiled wider. "Ah. I see. Have fun, tiger."

--

Sasuke slammed his fist against the wall.

"What do you mean NO?!" he said angrily, his Sharingan activating.

"I mean NO." Tsunade said, scowling. "The team we picked is elite. Each of them contributes, forming the perfect team. No one else can join the mission."

"But I can't let Sa…" Sasuke almost let his secret slip. His hand flew up to his mouth and he blushed.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke… do you… like Sakura?" she asked. "N-No!" he said.

"Uh-huh." Tsunade said with a knowing smile. Sasuke stared at the floor. "Hey, Sasuke. If you wanted to know… Sakura goes to the waterfall at this time each week. If you want to… you know. Go see her…"

"I DON'T like her!" Sasuke said, his blush darkening.

"Of course you don't." Tsunade said. "I was just letting you know…"

Sasuke stormed out of the office. Tsunade smiled again. "He loves her." she said, going back to her paperwork.

--

Sakura stood under the waterfall, letting the pressure of the water wash away her tension.

She then dove off the rock she had been standing on and swam around.

Sasuke was in a nearby tree, trying to suppress a coming nosebleed. Sakura was wearing a bikini and he was getting to see it… a privilege he probably didn't deserve.

Sakura suddenly hopped out of the water and walked over to her towel. "The perfect opportunity…" Sasuke thought.

He teleported to where Sakura stood. When she saw him, she looked surprised, but made no move to say hello or acknowledge his existence.

She pulled on her shirt and vest, grabbed her stuff and walked right past him. "Sakura…" he said. No response.

Sasuke's anger suddenly flared up. He caught up with her and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around. "What the hell do you want?" Sakura said, her usually warm green eyes ice cold.

Sasuke gripped her shoulder tighter. Sakura didn't acknowledge the pain at all, she just let her eyes bore holes in Sasuke.

"Why the hell do you hate me, dammit?!" he yelled at her.

"You think I'm just going to forgive you after how much I've been through?!" she yelled at him. "I begged you to stay and yet you leave me anyway?! You always called me annoying and stupid! I was always a nuisance and in the way to you right?! Why do you give a frick about me now?!"

"Because… Because I…" He stuttered. "Just shut up." She said, and glared at him. "No. I won't just shut up. And you know what. I've always cared about you. I realize that now. My mind was consumed by revenge, but now… Sakura… I realize that I… love…"

Tears had formed in the corners of Sakura's eyes. She suddenly let her hand come up and let it connect Sasuke's cheek with all the energy in her body. He flew to the ground.

"Don't give me that SHIT !" She screamed at him, her tears spilling over. "Don't tell me you fricking love me! I'll never forgive you for what you did! NEVER!"

Sasuke stared up at her in shock. "Sakura…" He said as she dropped to her knees.

"I don't get it! Why would you leave me? I loved you so much… and you threw me aside like trash! I genuinely cared for you! Why are you such and idiot?!" she sobbed.

Sasuke embraced Sakura. "Sakura… I'm here for you now. Please… I beg you to forgive me."

Sakura pulled away from him. "I'd have to think about it!" she said, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Take your time…" Sasuke sighed.

--

The next day, a huge crowd gathered to see off the group of leaving Jonin.

Sasuke stood to the side and let Sakura talk to her friends and family. But just as the group was about to leave, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Uh… um… good luck, Sakura." He said, not knowing why he stopped her. She smiled. All eyes were on the two Jonin.

Suddenly she said, "You know what, Sasuke-…kun?" He looked at her with widened eyes because she had said, '-kun'. "You're forgiven." she said before putting a hand on his neck, going up on her tiptoes, and pressing her lips to his.

Se stood, more surprised than before, for a moment, then his eyes slowly closed and his arms circled her waist, pulling her closer. The crowd burst into applause.

Just as Sasuke was outlining the rim of her lips with his tongue within the kiss., Sakura abruptly pulled away from him with a smile.

She winked at him and saluted him. "See ya when I get home!" She said. Sasuke smirked and nodded. With that, Sakura and the rest of the squad disappeared.

-- A COUPLE DAYS LATER --

Sasuke was awakened from his sleep by a gentle knock on his door. He looked at his clock. 1:45. Who could it be?

Sasuke rubbed a palm against his eye. After groggily pulling on his long-sleeved black Jonin shirt, he went for the door.

The door unlocked and Sasuke opened it.

"Sakura." He said in relief. She smiled. "I'm back." she said. "Sorry to wake you… Naruto said he was going to hold a welcome-back party. At two. With everyone there. So I… decided to see you instead."

Sasuke absentmindedly pulled Sakura close and brushed his fingers along her face gently. He was so relieved…

Suddenly he leaned down and kissed her passionately. "I'm glad you're home." He whispered when they broke apart, gasping. "… and… I want you to stay the night with me. Heaven forbid you should have to go to a party."

Sakura giggled and he leaned in to kiss her again. Without warning, he pulled her inside his house, closed and locked the door, and pressed her up against it without ever making them break apart.

Sakura gasped as his fingertips trailed lightly along her leg all the way to where the fabric of her shorts started. And let me tell you. She was wearing short shorts.

In response, she reached for the hem of his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. After his shirt hit the floor, Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and took her to his bedroom.

Sasuke laid her gently on the bed and pinned her wrists down on the sides of her head with his hands. He let go of one of her wrists to unzip her Jonin vest.

With her free hand, Sakura began to push him off of her. "Sasuke… no… we can't… Not now… " He pulled back from her and glared at her.

"I love you, Sakura… and do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment? There's no way I'm letting you get away now."

Before Sakura could reply, he crushed his lips back to hers. She moaned and Sasuke used the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth.

One of Sasuke's hand swept under her shirt, but it barley registered to her. She could care less now… Sasuke wanted her… and she would let him have her.

Sasuke suddenly stuck his thumb into the waist of her pants…

--

"Oi, where the heck is Sakura-chan?!" Naruto complained. Hinata shrugged. "Maybe she had something better to do. Besides… you know she doesn't like parties very much, Naruto-kun." she said.

"Maybe… she's with Sasuke." Ino said. Neji nodded. "That's most likely." Temari noted. "Agreed." her boyfriend, Shikamaru, said.

"C'mon, Neji. Let's go home." Ino said with a smile. "I can talk to Sakura tomorrow." "Same." Temari agreed. The two couples left Naruto and Hinata's house.

"Hmmm… leave it to Sasuke-teme to ruin the fun." Naruto said. Hinata sighed. "I'm glad…" "Huh? You're glad we didn't have a party?" Naruto asked.

"N-No! That's not it! I'm just happy… Sakura finally forgave Sasuke." Hinata replied. Naruto thought about that for a minute or two.

Then he broke into a wide grin. "You're right, Hinata-chan." he said. Hinata smiled back at him with a blush.

"Heh… you're so cute when you blush." Naruto said, and kissed her. Hinata smiled.

--

Hehe... that's it. I couldn't sleep one ight and this is what happened. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
